Let Us Solve Now, My Dear Shaggy
Let Us Solve Now, My Dear Shaggy is the 6th episode of season 2 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premiere The gang decide to start solving mysteries again. They start with the ghost of Sherlock Holmes... Synopsis The gang go to start mysteries again and encounter the ghost of Sherlock Holmes. The gang are staying in the Mystery Machine full-time, with only stops for diners as they go along the highways. One day, the gang take a vote to start doing mysteries again. Surprisingly, everyone votes yes. All are bored of this and would rather solve mysteries. Velma tells Fred to go to the next town. So Fred roughly swerves along the highway and gets off. They end up in Greenville, a pretty small town with only one landmark, the Sherlock Holmes Museum. The gang start their investigation by going to buy a newspaper. Fred gives Shaggy and Scooby some money and tell them to meet them at the diner next to the Mystery Machine. Shaggy and Scooby go to find a newspaper stand. Shaggy and Scooby look around, looking for a newspaper. They are right next to the musuem. Scooby sees a man dart behind the museum, and goes after him with Shaggy. They go behind the museum. They look around, and find the ghost of Sherlock Holmes. Shaggy and Scooby run, and see the ghost go in the museum. So they go back to the others. In the diner, Shaggy tells the rest of the gang what happened, and how the ghost went inside the museum. The gang decide to investigate, remarking how they chased the exact same ghost in London with Scrappy. They head to the museum. At the musuem, the gang look around. A very elegant man comes in and asks them what they are doing here. They tell him, and he says he is Watson IV, the great-grandson of a man who very much admired Sherlock Holmes. He says that he is curator, and that there should be better-looking rooms. He leaves, dropping a cloth monogrammed ACD. The gang decide to split up. Shaggy and Scooby go to the Villains room, and the others go to the basement. In the basement, not much is to be found. Velma suddenly realizes that the ACD means Arthur Conan Doyle. So Fred, Velma and Daphne head to the Arthur Conan Doyle room. In the Villains room, it turns out that in a fanfiction novel, Sherlock Holmes battled his ghost, like what was happening here. Before Shaggy can read the end, the ghost appears and chases them around. They escape by heading into the cafeteria. In there, they meet Mr. Grandetaco, the cafeteria chef. He offers them food, and says he would like more to do than just this. An Irish woman comes in and starts campaigning against the museum. She says that Sherlock Holmes was entirely fictional, therefore there shouldn't be a museum about him, for there shouldn't be museums about fictional things. She says she is Eran Wilk, before leaving. Shaggy and Scooby get a call from the gang to meet them in the ACD room. Shaggy and Scooby arrive at the ACD room and tell the gang about the paper. Velma looks around, finding a piece of never-published material, which also has stuff about the ghost. Then the gang head to the Villains room. Velma reads almost all of the paper, but the ghost appears again and chases the gang. Finally the ghost is subdued due to a suit of armor crashing down. The ghost is actually Mr. Stapleton, who was the original ghost of Sherlock Holmes. He wanted revenge on the gang. The episode ends with the gang going off again to solve mysteries. Cast and Characters Villains *Ghost of Sherlock Holmes (Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries) Suspects *Watson IV *Eran Wilk *Mr. Grandetaco Culprits Locations *Greenville **Diner **Sherlock Holmes museum ***Basement ***Arthut Conan Doyle room ***Villains room Notes/trivia *This is the sequel to Sherlock Doo. *Mr. Grandetaco is a merging of the two words grande (Spanish for big) and taco. It is, literally and in real life, a big taco. *This is the first episode to not use a trap. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches *Scooby's spots turn brown for a moment. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 2 Quotes *"I am the ghost of Sherlock Holmes!" "Didn't we already meet you 30 years ago?"-Ghost of Sherlock Holmes and Shaggy Rogers *"Your name is Mr. Grandetaco? Like, sounds tasty."-Shaggy Rogers Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 2 episodes